tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Krienulokuun
Krienulokuun/Krien the Phoenix is the familiar of Annalyse Steelfang. He is an extremely powerful supernatural entity that exceeds many other divine beings in terms of raw power. Krien is known as the most powerful of all the familiars that serve the Steelfang Family. In The New Kingdoms, Krien was summoned by Anna via fusing a wandering spirit and a golden eagle, granting said eagle great intelligence and powers. Therefore, out of gratitude, he served Annalyse as a familiar. In Cosmic Legacy, Krien is a powerful spirit bound by contract to defend Anna, provided to her by her father Raydin, originally to Anna's mortal mother. His origin is therefore different. Biography The New Kingdoms Krien was originally a golden eagle that was found by Annalyse. She took pity on the creature and decided to heal him with her powers. Realizing that the bird was at death's door, Anna used spirit summoning and fused a powerful natural spirit she had unknowingly summoned with the bird, replacing its soul but giving it the ability to recover. Krien's full name means "Sun Emperor" in dragon and was given by Annalyse due to the photokinetic powers she modified into the bird. As Annalyse created her familiar from fusing a spirit and an injured eagle, Krien was more intelligent than most humans and possessed incredible magic that even humans could not master. Ever since that day, Krien served under Annalyse as her familiar, protecting her and helping her in her times of need. Cosmic Legacy Krien is a spirit that originally served under Sorin Steelfang and Alyssa Steelfang the First, during the creation of Euphoria. He was one of the four "Steelfang Guardian Spirits" which helped the couple to establish the Three Realms Free of Existence. While Sorin and Alyssa kept a direct link to one of the four guardian spirits, Krien and the other two were passed on to Raydin to manage. Raydin later gifted Krien to Anna's mother as a spirit to protect her until he could return to retrieve Anna when she grew older. Krien's contract shifted to Anna after Anna's mother died before Raydin returned to see his daughter again. Krien does not have a true spirit contract to Anna. The "contract" he speaks of is in fact nothing more than a word promise. Krien is actually a free spirit who serves the Steelfangs out of gratitude and loyalty for the masters who gave him powers and a place to live. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Krien is mostly an obedient pet to Anna. He displays no other remarkable traits Cosmic Legacy Krien is a loyal friend to those he cares about. He is known to not break promises he has made, except to people he considers unworthy. He takes oaths seriously and will not seek to break them unless they put him in a corner. Overall, he is dedicated in whatever duties he has to carry out. If Krien is fixated on a target, he will do anything to achieve it and this actually makes him a terrifyingly unstoppable killer if he wishes someone dead. Krien has a strong sense of justice and a relatively unshakable moral compass. It generally makes it impossible to persuade him to perform deeds he sees as unnecessarily evil or frivolous. He will only help those who manage to convince him that it is the right thing for him to do. Krien is actually much more intelligent than he lets on, as he has a cosmic sense that actually gives him a certain omniscience of current events and a supercomputer like brain. However, he prefers not to think too much about others or his actions, as he knows this stresses him unnecessarily. Krien is known to never worry about others as he doesn't care. Appearance In his most frequently seen animal form, Krien looks like a golden eagle, but his head is surrounded by a corona of solar flame and the feathers on his wings and tail trail golden fire. He leaves a glowing trail was he flies. His claws are nearly pure energy and glow brightly in the dark. He can also appear as a glowing ball of light when in ethereal form. Krien can also manifest as a golden dragon that is wreathed in flame and light if he wishes, or a flame wreathed serpent covered in glittering golden scale. He has the ability to alter his appearance into any avian or reptilian species of his choice, even mythical ones. Krien's true form is that of a young Breton man, who has golden eyes and blonde hair. He has beautiful features similar to those of his Steelfang Masters. Krien has fair skin as well, again much like his masters. He stands at a height of 5'11". Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms (Familiar Powers only) Krien is capable of performing many light and sun related powers, like his master. His claws possess extreme photokinetic power and can easily penetrate and crush daedric armor, setting his target on fire at the same time. Krien can also release beams and blasts of light. Finally, he can project a light shield around himself or others. He can also fly at lightspeed and so appear to be teleporting around. Krien also has a psionic link to Annalyse that allows them two way communications and is ethereal so long as he is not attacking or using his powers. He can act as an artificial sun in ethereal form to provide light if necessary. Krienulokuun does not need to eat or drink as he is partially a spirit familiar due to the alterations to his biology. Krien can also take on the forms of other living beings if it suits him, such as a dragon or snake if he wishes. He is a very powerful spirit, hence he just takes the form of a golden eagle as Annalyse "summoned" him into golden eagle's body. Krien is fully sentient, and his soul is a full grade divine soul. If Krien is destroyed, Annalyse can recreate him using magicka to hasten his reformation. If not, he will revive within a week or earlier, depending on how much of his body was destroyed. Krien's body is invincible, except to high level cosmic magic (such as the magicka flares of the Steelfangs), and thus he can shield Annalyse physically if their magicka is depleted. Cosmic Legacy Krien is not a Steelfang vampire, but overall his magical might is not inferior to one. As an incredibly powerful ancestral spirit that received further gains in divinity from the Steelfangs, Krien has incredible control over magic itself. He can control the flow of magicka and magic spells, even that which does not belong to him. Essentially, Krien can read and interpret all magic to cast any spell, giving him access to "True Alteration". Krien's favored magic forms are mostly spells to do with the sun, heat and light. Krien himself is therefore noted to have reached the apex in the usage of Photokinesis and Pyrokinesis. He uses golden energy for all his attacks. Krien is able to easily control electromagnetism, but he generally does not favor the use of electricity or magnetism. Other powers Krien has is his ability to move omnidirectionally at the speed of light, his ability to burn souls and his ability to transform into various mythical creatures, with his Phoenix Form being his preferred one. As a Steelfang familiar, Krien has infinite life energy flowing through his body which allows him to resist vitakinesis with no problems. This also grants him an incredibly high recovery rate from injury, magicka depletion and fatigue. Krien himself does not possess the full life force manipulation of the Steelfangs, but he can use his infinite life force to heal others or project it as powerful energy blasts. Krien is extremely well versed in the combat art. His physical statistics are not inferior to any Steelfang's and he is talented at using any weapon available to him to kill enemies. Krien's stances are said to be like that of a bird of prey killing their target, relying mostly on very powerful high speed linear strikes made with enough divinity to easily wound a Steelfang, not to mention anything lower. For unarmed combat, Krien tends towards claw like slashing with his light charged fingers or light charged axe kicks. Krien further possesses an apex level Divine Skin that can block practically all incoming damage except from the highest tier cosmic sources. Similar to his masters, Krien has a strong connection to the powers of All Creation and so has an omniscient mind. He is also capable of bending reality to his will quite casually, as the strongest familiar of the Steelfangs. Weapons and Equipment The New Kingdoms Krien did not have weapons in The New Kingdoms as he did not use his human form. Cosmic Legacy Krien wields the Steelfang Forged Sword "Starsinger" as his main weapon. This is a golden sword that is able to "release the heat of a dying star". Krien is therefore able to create and control an unlimited amount of stellar plasma with the sword, releasing it as blasts and beams. "Starsinger" is able to generate enough heat to create black holes via exceeding the Planck temperature. As with all high grade cosmic swords, "Starsinger" can cut through divine skin. Krien otherwise wears a golden armor formed from light as protection, or simple white robes, if he is in his human form. It is no less protective than a Steelfang's armor and shields him from almost all damage in conjunction with his Divine Skin. Trivia * Krien's position as the four Steelfang Guardian Spirits is equivalent to the "Vermillion Bird" of Chinese mythology. * Krien's other inspirations are the mythological Phoenix and the Sun Crows from various Eastern Mythologies Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males